Greatest Fears
by Under A Bed Of Red
Summary: The team get kidnapped one by one each being hurt in various ways before they are submitted to their worst fears. Will they over come them and escape or will their captives finish them one and for all. Hope you like & please review chapter 13 now up
1. Smack and Grab

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Stokes waved to Grissom who was in his office talking to Brass and one cue the two males turned with both giving a nod in his direction. Nick smiled and continued on his way down the corridor walking a steady pace where he came to the locker rooms where he changed into his dark blue jeans and a white shirt that Greg had bought him for Christmas. He smiled at the memory and once changed left out of one of the doors that lead to the parking lot which he had parked his car in earlier that morning so that he could make a quick getaway instead of getting stopped by people on his way.

Nick walked towards his car with some files in the right hand and his car keys in the other, he wasn't suppost to take case files home but he had asked Sofia if he could take it home to look over and due to her knowing how much the case affected him just like any case did when it was about children due to his abusive past of his babysitter. That said he was tired after doing another double when he had interviewed the parents of the fourteen year old girl who Nick could picture in his mind, she had been a red head, with dark skin and her whole ahead of her until she had been thrown off of a roof. It angered him to know that someone could kill such a young girl, he knew that it was a murder because of two things, one of them was the fact that himself along with Sara had took a test with a dummy being thrown, pushed and one they used as a fall just in case, the results showed them what Nicky already knew she had been pushed. The second reason was when he had asked the females parents what she would have been doing on a rooftop the parents had frowned and with shocked expressions told him that their daughter had been petrified of heights, she couldn't even look out of second story windows without getting scared or shaking. They swore on their lives that their daughter couldn't get onto a roof on her own and that she wouldn't want to.

He sighed gently to himself pressing the button on his keys to unlock his four wheeled beauty that beeped in recognition. Nick smiled as he got closer to the car thinking about his long drive home where he would wait for Greg to get home from his late shift too, he had gotten a call to analyse a scene so had left half an hour earlier where he promised Nick that he wouldn't be home too late. That said Nick didn't mind too much as it gave him a chance to cook a meal for the pair of them that they could munch on when Greg finished, he was positive that the male would like that. A grin began to appear on his lips when he thought of his lovers shocked expression when he saw the table full of food.

"I'm full of surprises" he muttered to himself with a small laugh.

It was at that moment he noticed a car a few spaces down from him with its engine and headlights on yet the windows were blacked out so Nick couldn't see in. He shrugged to himself and opened his passenger car door, throwing the files in the back as he did before slamming the door shut where a male was right behind him as his back brushed against his chest. Stokes was about to tell the guy that whatever he was in too that he was already taken and would he mind backing off when the figure smiled and grabbed hold of his wrist. Nick frowned and tried to push the other male off of him yet his hold was too strong, he grabbed hold of Nick's hair and slammed it towards the window screen of the car thus sending his head through too.

Glass shattered all around the CSI who had a cut across his forehead that dripped blood onto the seat of his car causing the male to yell out in pain. The other male however just laughed and pulled Nick out of the window and smashed his body against the car door with a loud thud that echoed through the parking lot. The male hit the car door one more giving him a black eye, cutting his lip and squashing his face slightly. Nick then let out a moan of agony as he tried to get to his feet but collapsed back to the floor where he layed helpless as the attacker grabbed his legs and dragged him towards the blacked out vehicle which he was thrown into causing him to yell out in pain yet again. Everything in his body hurt, his face and torso felt like it was on fire there was so much pain pulsing through him that he thought he would pass out yet that didn't stop him from asking one thing through his clenched and bloody teeth.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your see soon enough Nicky" his captive said in a deep voice

"Greg" moaned Nick wanting his lover near him.

"Good idea, you will see him and your team too" laughed the other figure who sounded female "If he doesn't fight back"

"Don't, you can't, leave him" he gasped trying to make a sentence.

"Oh what cant we do?" laughed the female "Guess what? We are and soon"

The male cried out while the pair laughed at him which for Nick was a good thing because at that moment tears began to fall from his eyes, they were for his own life as well as his lovers and tears for his team. He knew that whoever had him were capable of extreme violence and kidnapping a CSI but he wasn't sure if they were capable of murder. Then again he didn't know a single thing about either of them which scared him, he knew that his job was dangerous which was one of the reasons that he took the thing, he liked like he liked the excitement, the action but back in his rookie days he didn't have any one close to him to lose. He didn't have Grissom, Catherine , Warrick, Sara or Sophia he would even miss Brass but most of all the one CSI that had kept him on his toes the one that made him feel alive the one that protected and loved him was Greg Sanders and Nick loved him too more than anything. He was scared that he would never see their faces again.

His brain went into overdrive as he thought about his friends so decided to change his tactics and stopped feeling sorry for himself, instead he looked for a way out but all the doors were locked and the windows were blacked out so no one would be able to see him or hear him that well. It seemed hopeless but he wasn't going to give up, not yet even if he did feel like he had been hit by a train. He closed his eyes at his confirmation that there was no way he was going to get out of the car without the terrible duo knowing so decided to wait, he would heal up from his injuries hopefully they wouldn't kill him before hand. Then he could think of a way out it was a crap thought but it was the only idea that was going to keep him sane.

The female after talking to the accomplice quietly opened the door with a package in her hands that she took outside. Nick wasn't sure what she was doing but she returned quickly so it couldn't of been too far away from the parking lot. As soon as she got in she nodded to the male beside her who laughed and lowered his foot onto the pedal making them speed off out onto the streets of Las Vegas and into the night. They had left no physical evidence which they had been careful about doing yet they had left a sign to show that Nick had been taken by them all they needed was the video tape which would soon by handed in. The game had started and if they had their way the CSI team weren't going to get out of it alive.

**Aww poor Nick ****:-(**

**Hope you liked and please review **

**Will have chapter two up soon**

**Oh and I do not own the characters or the show if I did then Nick & Greg would be together :D**

**For the sake of this fic Grissom & Sara are together as are Nick and Greg**

**That is all …**


	2. A Mothers Love

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Catherine pulled the party popper and cheered as the stuff inside flew over her daughter and got stuck in her hair making a smile appear on Lindsay's face. She was glad that her mother was able to be with her for her birthday and instead of going out with her girlfriends she had stayed in with Catherine, for the first time in ages they had actually spent nearly a full day together. Sure it was hard for her as a single mum but Lindsay wasn't too much trouble and to be honest she knew that her mum was trying her hardest and to the teenage girl that was all that mattered. Another party popper went off bringing Lindsay back to the present and to her mother who was staring at her with a loop sided grin; she seemed to be enjoying it more than she was causing another laugh to escape from her lips. Her stomach then made it clear that it was hungry and if she didn't get a bite to eat soon there would be a lot of trouble and pain.

"We got any pizza?"she asked with a frown.

"Sure I'll get it, you wait here" Catherine said starting to get up.

"Na mum you've done enough already let me" smiled the teenager.

Lindsay rose and got to her feet before she turned on her heels and walked to the kitchen leaving her mother cross legged on the living room floor. Catherine smiled to herself as she picked up the rubbish from the floor which she threw in the bin beside her and with a sigh leaned back slightly to get more comfortable. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten home so early that day but it was thanks to Gil that she had done so as he had agreed to complete some trace analysis for her allowing the female to finish her workload and rush home. Grissom had know exactly what day it was and had offered on purpose so Catherine had thanked him saying that she would return the favour but he simply nodded and told her to have fun. She was thankful that she was working under Gil as the two had a close bond probably one of the strongest one the team, she liked that it in a way it made her feel wanted.

"Here I brought two" sounded the voice of her daughter bringing in two large pizzas and placing them on the table one was covered in chicken, bacon and cheese while the other had good knows what in it yet Catherine loved it so they would always buy one.

"Good girl" laughed Catherine grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bit out of it before placing it back on the plate in a hurry "It's hot"

"Well yeah"

The two females laughed again both making the other laugh more and more until Catherine held her stomach with her hands due to the pain in her chest caused by them laughing so much. Lindsay however couldn't stop and continued, at one moment Catherine thought she was going to blow her head off but luckily for her daughter she soon stopped and took deep breaths in order to finally calm down. They sat there in silence taking in the quiet sounds that surrounded them as well as the aroma of pizza which was slowly creeping its way back into their nostrils when the doorbell was run twice. Without waiting for an answer a few knocks follows making the CSI call out that she was coming, Lindsay however was faster and raced to the door in order to tell the person to go away.

"Who is it?" she asked with a mouth full of pizza after hearing the door open "Well?"

"Willows?" echoed a voice that she didn't recognise.

The blonde haired female got to her feet as she wiped the pizza grease onto her blue jeans. Thankfully nothing had touched the white top which went well with her white boots that she had invested in on her daughter's encouragement. Catherine sighed hoping that it wasn't work as it was her day off, not that she would go anyway but that wasn't the point, she had asked not to disturbed y anyone at all unless it was an emergency. As she reached the front door she was about to tell Lindsay to go inside and make a drink when her blood went cold with her voice turning completely dry in an instant with the expression of shock and horror that also appeared on the females face. In front of her in the door way was her daughter with a knife to her throat being held by a large male who grinned at her showing Catherine is yellowish coloured teeth.

"Let her go" she ordered taking her hand towards her belt for her gun before realising that she had left that in her bedroom as soon as she had showered and changed after work.

"Come with us Ms. Willows or she dies" said the male in a gruff voice.

"Fine but please let her go"

"Lindsay stays with us until we say"

"How do you know my name?" cried the female struggling to get away from the males grip.

She pushed forward trying to get away but he was far too strong for him and the male gripped her tighter towards him so that her back was touching his stomach. To teach her that they weren't to be messed with he sliced a small cut into her cut drawing a drip of blood making the teenager scream and her mum rush forward only to stop as the knife was put back to her daughters neck. Catherine held her hands out and keep her eyes on her daughter trying to reassure her with her eyes but it didn't work, she was scared and had ever right to but they needed to be strong or one of them could die. She hoped that it was her so that her daughter could live a normal life that she had craved for at her age, either way she wasn't sure if she was going to see her daughter again after that moment which sent a small tear to roll from her eyes thus showing her defeat.

The male dragged Lindsay off to a blacked out car while a female walked in and hand cuffed Catherine with police cuffs making her wonder where the criminals had got them from but didn't care too much as ninety nine per cent of her focus was completely on her daughter. She watched her get forced into the car where she was thrown beside her, the pair embraced as best they could although her daughter did more of the hugging and when they backed away from each other the female CSI noticed a few things within the car. One, there was Nick's top that he had been wearing the morning he arrived on shift sending another shiver of fear through Catherine yet the second point through her over board. There was blood all on the seat and on the door handle showing that he had tried to get away.

"Nicky" she muttered in fear.

"Your see him soon" laughed the male as he got into the car while his friend hand cuffed the teenager.

She looked at the cuffs a couple more times until it ticked in her mind and her light bulb went up. Catherine now knew where the cuffs were from, they were Nick's. His cuffs and his spare that he carried to any crime scene just in case of emergencies yet he would of never thought that they would be used against his own team mate and her daughter. The female CSI cursed under her breathe, jumping as the locks of the door came down with a thud giving the pair no escape route. The two in front laughed and began to speed off down the road taking the two females with them to god only know's where.

"Mum I'm scared" muttered Lindsay.

"So am I" agreed Catherine kissing her a kiss on the head "We will get out of this I know we will"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

The truth was that she didn't have a clue how they were going to get saved, it was her night of so no one was going to start looking for her until the morning and by then it could already be late, for both of them. That said she couldn't give up hope not yet, it would keep them strong or as strong as they could be after being kidnapped by two people.

**There goes CSI number two**

**Hope you liked and please review **

**Will have chapter three up soon hopefully**

**Oh and I do not own the characters or the show as I said earlier**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 for reviews**


	3. Bag and Tag

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Greg dropped his kit to the floor as he took in the crime scene for the murder that had taken place between roughly eleven am and two pm at least that's what the most mortem had discovered. The victim was a middle aged man who was quite well off with a wife who discovered the body and phoned the police straight away, she knew it was murder because of what the man had been in a room full of, toy clowns. She had told Brass that her husband was scared of clowns which seemed pretty silly to her but ever since watching a film known as It he couldn't face seeing a clown. He had died of a heart attack which would of usually been seen as natural circumstances if it wasn't for the wife's statement or for some evidence that had been left behind. Thus seeing as Greg was still on call he was sent there to analyse the scene before the wife looked in it herself and contaminated the scene which she had threatened to do if someone didn't take her seriously.

"Hello anyone in?" he yelled through the building as he entered the entrance "I'm from the crime lab"

He got no answer and saw nothing out of place that he thought as threatening so deciding to walk upstairs he hummed a few silent tunes to himself. Greg's bleeper then went off causing him to pick the thing up and grinned when he saw who would be joining him within a few minutes no other then Sara Sidle. He didn't see Sara as a love interest or even a crush anymore now that he had Nick but the female was a good friend to him and the treated each other equally. Out of the CSI team he was closer to her aside from his partner of course which was why he had a glow of happiness radiant from his face. However that feeling died slightly as he stepped into the room and saw the door of the room. Half way down was what looked like fingernail marks that were trailed with blood if he had to guess then the male tried to fight his way out for his life in a panic before finally breathing his last few breaths. He had been found a few inches away from the bloody clawed door.

The room was bare or at least had been bare but at that moment the room had clown toys hanging from the ceiling and layed all around the floor. They were in multiple colours and when Greg first walked into the room they made his eyes go funny. He looked away for a minute to get his barring before he finally took a full step at the doorway that was covered with blood with the claw marks.

The CSI sighed and swapped the blood where he tested it to make sure that it was what he said it was, the result proved him right. He then searched the floor where the body had been found and found a small thread of hair and a strange black object that he lifted up before bagging and tagging each item separately. He then found a small pile of urine in the corner of the room suggesting that the male was so scared that he had actually urinated himself which could also show where in the room he was when the event started as the initial shock would cause him to do so. Greg coughed gently into his hand wishing that the male hadn't had too much trauma before dying, in all fairness the male CSI didn't see what was so frightening about them but had his own fears that could tear him about. He was scared of getting beaten to a pulp again as well as getting caught in yet another explosion but the worst fear for him and the biggest that he had was to lose Nick. He would rather himself die then lose Nick no matter what it took.

The male then reached for a small pool of red coloured liquid with a swab in his hand yet stopped when he heard the door downstairs open meaning that Sara had finally reached them so Greg walked out onto the landing where he saw his fellow CSI slam the door shut behind her. He shouted out to her making the female look up with a sneaky grin pasted on her face that she had saved just for him. The pair laughed gently at each other while Sara pulled out her flashlight to scan the landing downstairs, she was the careful one out of the pair she always seemed to cheek crime scenes now while Greg liked to just get in analyse the evidence that was there and get out.

"So where's the wife?" she asked, her voice echoing around the room.

"No idea" said Greg with a shrug.

"You checked the other room yet?" Sara wondered walking towards one of the rooms.

"No just came straight up here. You want some help?"

"Its fine I will be straight up"

Sanders turned around to walk back in the room where he tested the red liquid and found more blood which was a spatter on the wall that seemed to suggest the male had been hit before he had awoke in the room meaning that it must have been murder. Grissom often said to trust the evidence as it never lied so Greg was listening and all he was hearing was murder making him sit gently on the floor as he thought about who would of killed the male victim. He had a feeling that it wasn't the man's wife as she was the one who had pressured the group into investigating the case and said that it was murder so she wouldn't want to attract attention if it was her that committed the thing. That for Greg left him clueless there was no other evidence he could see and no other culprits but it couldn't just be a heart attack, he knee that much.

That was when it hit him, square on in the head. Nick's case was other a young teenage girl who had been thrown from a building even though she was scared of heights, it was murder but they had no evidence to attract the case to anyone, his case was the same. The man was scared of clowns and he died in a room full of them that literally scared him to death. He also remember a case similar to the pair that Catherine had a week ago, all the evidence had been pin pointed to a suicide but the male CSI wasn't sure that it was now as he was sure it had to do something with fears. That was what connected the whole thing together; it was the victim's greatest fears that had killed each person.

The door behind him opened but the male hardly took any notice of it as he registered as Sara straight away so continued to think but suddenly without himself knowing what was happening something connected with the side of his head. He was thrown across the floor and collided into a collection of clown dolls where he quickly got his bearings and got onto his feet, he felt blood dripping from his forehead yet the adrenaline made him focus on the dark figure that was coming towards him, he held a large iron pole in his hand. Greg however had no weapon on him whatsoever making him the most vulnerable person in the room. He jumped to the side as the male charged but he was too quick for the CSI and smashed the pole down onto his back causing Greg to yell out in pain before the pole was wacked against his face again, making another blood splatter fill a part of the once white wall.

He tried to call out to Sara but his heart soon fell when he saw the female at the doorway on the floor gagged and tied up with a horrified look on her face. She had cuts down her arms and had a small injury on her head which looked to be cause from a small blunt object yet it wasn't the iron pole as it had only just got blood transfer on it. Greg grasped at the males legs taking his DNA under his nails like he had when the male had been assaulted knowing that his attacker would get caught even if they did kill him. However the male didn't attack him anymore and threw him towards Sara where she moaned to run but the male was too stunned and weak to move thus was soon tied up. The CSI male then felt the iron hit the back of his head as the darkness over took him knocking him out.

**There goes two more CSI numbers**

**Hope you liked the fanfic and please review **

**Will have chapter four up soon hopefully**

**Oh and I do not own the characters or the show as I said **

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural for reviews**


	4. No service

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Gil walked into his office where he slammed the door shut behind him and rushed to his table to pick up his phone which he placed near his ear as he dialled Nick's number for the third time that night. Brass had showed him the CCTV of the parking lot where the male CSI had been kidnapped causing both men to go into shock and call an all out search party on the criminals however the car they had used to drive was blacked out and the number plates had been removed. Thus the police couldn't trace the number and the search for the same type of vehicle was too many to narrow done and was in the hundred thousand which wouldn't be completed in time for the usually kidnap rate which was at the most a week to survive from although they would be in really bad shape, close to death even. However that factor wasn't going to stop Grissom so he decided that he would call the whole team in starting with Catherine.

The phone rang a few times before going straight to voicemail, he knew that she was with her daughter but Catherine would understand if Nick had been kidnapped and knowing her would come in straight away with her daughter trailing behind her. That said Brass came into his office heavily breathing and nearly knocked the door off of its hinges making Grissom jump back in a panic. The two males stared at each other for a long time until Jim finally opened in mouth however what escaped from his lips wasn't what Grissom wanted to hear at all it fact it just made him feel worse. He was scared and was pretty sure that whoever was doing the events wanted him to be that way.

"They got Catherine and Lindsay" said Brass with a worried expression "It looks like there was a little struggle near the door but the pair are gone Gil, her gun was on the bed"

"Oh no" gasped Grissom looking to the floor.

"There's another thing" he told the CSI with a deep breath "We found some blood, on the driveway its Nick's"

The pair stayed silent neither knowing what to say but a women technician came into the room knowing that she was disturbing the silence but had to give out the information that she had been given. Grissom looked at her first with a worried eye brow and a strange expression while Brass stared and walked out of the room back into the hallway where he called a few of his boys together and told them that they weren't just looking for Nick anymore, they were also looking for Catherine and her daughter Lindsay. The group of officers gasped but did as they said leaving in various directions while Brass returned back to the officer allowing the nervous female to finally speak her mind.

"We some something you should see" she explained giving him two tapes as she hurried out of the room and down the corridor without saying another word.

"They used to be so talkative" expressed Jim with an emotionless trying to enlighten the mood.

"We need to play this" said Grissom blanking every other thought that came into his head.

Within a few minutes the video marked with a one was playing and showed the CCTV of the entrance to the lab, Sara came into the clip where she handed over a tape before looking up to the camera where she mouthed a sorry and left. The back of her head was clearly covered in blood and the guard behind the desk asked if she was ok but the female nodded and ran off outside where she was gone in seconds. Gil looked from the clip to the other tape that he knew she had dropped off so he quickly swapped the two and what he saw next sent him over the edge, scaring more than he had been in his whole life. On the television in front of him and Jim was a few short clips of their friends all in dark rooms so that they couldn't see where they were but could see roughly the rooms they were in and the person it was.

Nick was covered in blood and was laying on the floor of a building trying to get to his feet while Catherine was screaming against a metal door crying for her daughter. The clip then showed her daughter in the corner of a dark room holding her knees close to her allowing the tears to fall from her eyes until it then went to a clip of Greg tied to a chair with blood pouring from his mouth and some marked on his head. The clip then showed Sara being told to go in the station drop the tape off and get out or they would kill Greg. She cried yet did as she was told protecting the male. After the final scene the tape stopped making the screen go dark black.

The head CSI ran to his office and slammed Greg's number into his phone but got nothing, he then tried Sara's and again got no response. He threw the phone to the floor in a rage swearing as he did so before Brass walked into the room with a serious expression on his face, he hadn't seen the male get so angry before about anything but he knew that he cared deeply about the members of his team, they were after all a family. Gil was pacing around the room muttering to himself as he thought about what to do although nothing came to his brain, he was intelligent he knew that but he couldn't figure out how to save his friends so he needed to be smarter that he already was or they were dead and he couldn't let that happen.

"If you want the day staff to have a look then" began Brass until Gil cut him up.

"This is mine" he told the male "Till the end"

"What do you need?"

"Warrick for a start then I want a closer look at those tapes, I need them analysed in case we missed anything"

"I'm on it" said the officer grabbing the tape and going to the lab with it held firmly in his hands.

He picked up his phone and dialled the last remaining CSI of his team Warrick Brown, although it was his night off he know that the male would come in like Catherine the group cared about each other, they protected each other. That said it took a while for the male to answer the phone who a groan and a sleepy greeting to his boss who would of usually laughed and said a comment about sleeping too much damages for health but wasn't in the mood for anything on those lines. He hated having to ring Warrick but if they were targeting his team but he would soon be next, the safest place for him would be in the lab.

"Warrick I need you to come in"

"Grissom it's my night off man" he moaned

"They've been kidnapped"

"Who has?"

"Nick, Greg, Catherine, Lindsay and Sara" said Gil softly.

"What? When? How?" he asked now more alert.

"I will fill you in when you get here, hurry"

"I'm there" he said putting the phone down straight away.

**Poor old Gil oh he's angry**

**Hope you liked the chapter and please review **

**Will have chapter five up soon hopefully**

**Oh and I do not own the characters or the show just to remind ya**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 for reviews**


	5. Crash Course

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

"Warrick I need you to come in"

"Grissom it's my night off man" he moaned

"They've been kidnapped"

"Who has?"

"Nick, Greg, Catherine, Lindsay and Sara" said Gil softly.

"What? When? How?" he asked now more alert.

"I will fill you in when you get here, hurry"

"I'm there" he said putting the phone down straight away.

Warrick rose out of his bed and onto his feet, he didn't bother with having a shower before he went, that could wait. He needed to get to the lab so that he could help Grissom and Brass find the rest of the team, the rest of his family the only ones he had since her parent's death at such a young age. He three on the first clothes that he came across which were black jeans a blue t shirt and a black jacket which he threw on one after the other and quick as he could before sliding into his shoes and running out of the door. The male unlocked his car with the keys that he had grabbed on the way out making the car beep in acknowledge allowing him access inside which he quickly climbed into. His hands connected with the wheels and his foot with the petals allowing his to speed off without even thinking about his belt thus he left it forgotten near the door along with various CD's that he had forgotten about after being there for a year or so. Warrick liked a clean car by all means but recently he just didn't have the time, he certainly didn't at that point in time.

The car was going as fast as Warrick would let it which was well beyond the legal speed limit; he just hoped that he wouldn't get pulled over. That was all that he didn't getting a speeding fine and points while trying to get to the lab in order to help find his friends. The rush of the car pumped Warrick with more adrenaline that he thought he could manage at one point but he recovered from a swerve and continued on his way. The clock beeped at him telling him that he was driving out late at night, it was something that came with the car and he didn't know how to reset it so just gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I noticed" he muttered silently "The non existence of light made me think that too"

He then frowned as he noticed that he was having a go at a clock but was actually talking to himself making him feel that he should possibly go back to bed yet as he obviously wasn't fully awake yet. Either that or he was just plain crazy which regretfully he could see as being the right answer. Warrick laughed to himself as he cranked the radio allowing his music to fill from the car, it was a kind of rap but with various other genres added in, the male CSI loved the sounds that escaped from it though. He moved his body to it slightly until he approached a red light which stopped him and his car in its tracks.

"Oh C'mon hurry up" he growled impatiently.

The male was focused on the road in front of him that he didn't see the parked car along the right side of the junction waiting for the lights to go green to mean move, to mean go, to mean attack. Not that he would know after all Warrick was too interested in his other friends which was why they left him to last as he wouldn't be the careful one. Greg would most likely of taken someone with him to the lab namely Nick or the other way round while Catherine would be on full alert with her daughter around. Sara would have been the worst one, she would either be with Gil, working a case or with Catherine as she was going to go over to the females after she had finished with Greg at the crime scene. That of course hadn't worked out ad planned not that the people in the blacked out car minded in fact they loved it. They would do seeing as the pair of them were the culprits and loved the fact that they were so close to Warrick that they could see him running his hand through his hair and getting inpatient while he didn't have a single clue.

Green light suddenly filled the road causing both cars to speed off with the large blacked out car charging straight for the black males car who only noticed it at the last second but it was too later for him to do a thing except yell in fear. A loud thus was heard as Warrick's car was slammed forward away from the road and onto the side of the road where it began to roll causing glass to break and go everything with the male still inside the metal box. The attacking car however sped off before making a u turn and came back where they unlocked their car door and stepped out allowing the cold air to fill their lungs and blow across their faces. The pair walked forward to the wreckage that laid near them hoping that Warrick wasn't dead or they wouldn't be able to play with him later along with all the other CSI's, their small collection. That's when then heard a small growl escaping from his lips showing that he was still very much alive.

"Help" he gasped with a bloody mouth not knowing that the pair had hit him on purpose.

"We are trying" said the female in a fake worried voice and a grin that radiated excitement.

Her accomplish walked closer to the car and managed to open the door where the male feel from it coughing up a small amount of blood. He had glass on his clothes which he managed to quickly get off although his clothes were ripped in places and his leg hurt to stand on, the one that had been on the pedal at the time. He sighed when he touched the ground which he also took with a long deep breath of air that filled his oxygen calming him down and allowing him to breathe.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank us" said the male kicking Warrick in the face as he tried to get up knocking the already injured male out quickly "Night night"

"Haha" laughed the female beside him as she walked up to him.

The female leaned against the other male and leaned forward kissing him gently tasting him before they opened their mouths allowing each other entry. The female bit the others lips so hard that it bled however he didn't mind he had gotten used to it now as she did it nearly every time they connected their lips together. She licked along the small imprint of her teeth and tasted the metallic feel of the blood causing a grin to appear on her face and a moan to escape from her mouth. She let go of him and walked towards the car telling the male to lift Warrick which he did dragging him towards the car where they threw him in the back. As the male parked the car again waiting for the police to arrive the female straddled the male in the back and tied rope around his wrists and his legs just in case he tried away.

The back seat had too much blood of in for comfort; even she wouldn't lick that off as she didn't know where the blood had been. Some had come from Nick, some from Greg and Sara and even a little from Catherine. That said Warrick was now causing even more to be created on the back seat, not that the pair used them anyway but that was beside the point. She climbed back into the front when they finally parked waiting for the next car to appear but they knew who it would be as they had called her themselves saying about an emergency. Little did Sofia Curtis know that she was their next target.

**Well that's gotta hurt**

**Hope you liked this chapter if so please review **

**Chapter six will be up soon :D**

**I do not own the characters or the show Unfortunately**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 for reviews**


	6. Leaving One

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Sofia pulled up beside the wreckage near the light thinking that the victim had probably been speeding and had started a collision with a crossing car that said the second car was long gone but she would hopefully be able to get trace off of the car that was on its roof. She opened her door sliding out quickly as a car sped past before slamming her car door, she had been called in off of Nick's phone with a text telling her about a collision and that help would be getting to her as soon as possible. That said usually he called her, the whole CSI team did she just assumed he was busy so went in the scene of the crash with torch in hand on full beam. She walked towards the car checking for signs of mishap on the road yet found no brake marks so continued on until she finally reached the car.

She had pin pointed the point of impact due to the brake marks from both cars as well as a few shards of red and orange glass in the area which she put down as break lights as least that was what she was calling them until she could get them analysed. The female circled the car and looked inside for signs of movement but nothing was inside, nobody dead or alive allowing her to breathe a little softer yet she soon looked over the car into streets along the way trying to see any blood marks or any signs that someone had gotten out as the care couldn't of drove itself. She however soon solved it when she went around the driver's side where she found a trail of blood coming from the door as well as the door being open yet the trail showed that he was dragged out and didn't get out, that meant that there must have been two in the car or someone came across and grabbed him.

The female frowned in response and decided to phone the number plate which was being registered while she looked over the car once more equipped with her white gloves on her hands. She filtered through the car finding a wallet yet it had no money and no id in it making her job that harder but as if her phone had read her body wanting to find evidence it rang, she picked it up with one hand while still searching through the car. It was the results from the car and the lab technician began to tell her who is was belonged to saying that it was a black male with the surname Brown sending alarm bells through Sofia who stood up in shock at that point when she thought about her fellow colleague.

"What's his first name?" she asked worry evident in her voice.

"Warrick Brown why?"

"Oh god" Sofia gasped in horror.

"What who is he?"

"Put me through to Brass"

"But" moaned the male voice at the end of the phone.

"Now" she ordered.

"Okay okay"

Turning around she saw an unmarked car pull up and park which she was about to tell to go away when two police officers climbed out of it, one male and one female. She stopped walking and nodded towards the pair in acknowledgement making them nod back to her with a smile pasted on their faces which kind of shocked Sofia as she was never happy about going to a crime scene especially in the late hours of the morning. Her attention was dragged away to the phone when she heard the click of a receiver and the low male voice of her boss Captain Jim Brass, she also heard another voice who seemed to be Gil. In her eyes they both needed to know so she told them to go on speaker.

"Why the group story?" asked Brass leaning back in his chair.

"It's about Warrick I found his car it's a wreck but he's not inside, I think he was dragged away"

"Not him too" yelled Grissom slamming his feet down on something.

"What do you mean? Him too?"

"Sara, Catherine her daughter, Nick and Greg have all been kidnapped by the same people" explained Brass.

"Oh my god. Do you know where they are?"

"No there was no clues left"

"Wait you said Nick was taken" asked Sofia making sure that she knew what was being said.

"Yeah" agreed the male.

"How long ago?" she asked getting nervous.

"An hour or two why?"

"Shit" moaned the female looking around her "I got a message of his phone half an hour ago saying to come here where i found the car"

"Get out of there" said Grissom's voice speaking for the first time since his outburst "You're next"

"I'm fine for now I got the two officers that you sent down with me, a male and a female"

"I never sent any down, I didn't even know there was a crash" said Jim quietly.

"Get off" yelled the female's voice as the phone clattered to the floor and the sound went dead.

Sofia was thrown to the floor and her gun was taken away with the cartridge opened up where the bullets fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Once it was empty the attacking female threw the empty gun behind her with a shrill laugh while her other half ran towards the female officer who rolled out of the way. She swung her hair behind her as she got to her feet with her hands turned into fists but she knew that she wouldn't be able to take the pair on she glanced to her car which was a few feet away. She knew that if she ran forward and get in then she was safe but if they caught her beforehand she was screwed and she was more vulnerable where her back was turned towards the pair. The cons outweighed the pros but it was her only exit so she turned and ran towards her vehicle. She reached out her hand which brushed against the handle of the car but as she did so her attacker grabbed her hair, tugging her to the ground where it began to rain.

The female then threw something onto Warrick's car before she walked towards Sofia where she went towards her face with a fairly large white cloth, the female officer spat at the accomplice who growled, wiped it off and connected her fist into the others nose causing blood to pour from it which joined the puddles of water that were beneath her. Sofia then had the cloth wacked onto her nose causing her to breathe in due to the shock, as soon as she had though she knew what it was and also knew that she was finished, they had her and there was nothing anyone could do to help her not even the great CSI Gil Grissom.

Within minutes she was under and the male hung her other his shoulder towards the car although her hands were being dragged across the road much to the amusement of his other half that followed behind them. Sofia was dropped near the car allowing the female to place rope on her wrists and her legs stopping her from moving when she woke up although she probably wouldn't be too good when she got up anyway. Once she had finished the male counterpart lifted Sofia and lumped her into the back on top of a bloody figure who was struggling to get out of his restraints. He wasn't sure who it was at first but soon enough there was no other person it could be making him moan out it regret for her being taken.

"We brought you a friend to play with" smiled the female with yellowish teeth and an evil grin "Say thank you"

"Cat got your tongue?" asked the male after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh no wait your gagged"

It was during that minute that Warrick finally got a good look of the pair, she had long black hair and was wearing black lipstick yet had red eye makeup on, and the female was also very thin that Warrick knew he could nearly wrap one arm around her body. The male however had spiky messy hair that was greasy but hazel in colour, he was the tough one with a fairly large frame and a bulk of muscle it was no wonder he had easily kidnapped nearly the whole team. The male CSI was just worried that Gil wouldn't be able to find them as they were careful more then he knew anyone else to be its like they were crime scene investigators before the kidnapping of the team.

**That leaves Gil the only CSI left bless him**

**Hope you liked if so please review **

**Chapter seven will be up soon I think :P**

**I do not own the characters or the show Unfortunately :/**

**If I did there would be some changes haha**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 for reviews**


	7. Final Goodbye

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Grissom run his hands through his hair as he waited for Jim to walk into his office with hopefully good news that would tell him that Warrick and Sofia was safe. The detective had go a team together as soon as Sofia had ended her call or had been forced too, they had left soon after with Grissom staying in case he was the next target or in case one of the team came back. They would probably only speak to him so the male had agreed although he wished he hadn't as he felt like running into a wall repeatedly thinking about his team being hurt, taken and then submitted to whatever as going to happen to them.

That said he couldn't help thinking about the last few seconds of the phone call that he had heard with the other officer as it all pointed to her being taken or at least being assaulted, either way the results would be bad. The clock ticked on the wall behind him making Gil count the seconds that went by for what seemed like days, the sounds soon blended into one making each sound deafly loud but deathly quiet as well. It was strange but then again everything that the forensic scientist did for a career wasn't considered exactly normal, they had met some pretty strange people over the years each having their own strange ways. One female that the CSI could remember even liked to drink blood as a cocktail to keep herself looking young.

He was plucked from his thoughts when Brass came into the room red faced and angry, one of the worse angriest that he had seen him. Gil chose not to say anything and waited for the other male to speak. It took a few minutes but soon enough the males worse fears came to life not only had the pair been taken but a video tape had also been left on the top of Warrick's car. Instantly the pair walked to the same room as before where the video was pushed into the slot revealing what information the black rectangle shaped device had on it. Images flew on the screen past the pair's faces and they weren't good, they weren't of the team but they weren't good.

One image of a large machine with a bottle of toxic shown beside it flashed on the screen which dumped earth onto a small see through coffin that layed within the ground. The scene then changed to a chair filled with needles and other sharp objects being hung from the side of it before slamming down onto the arms of the chair. Afterwards a white room was shown being filled with various animals including spiders and rats. The final scene was of the faces of his team being crossed out one by one until Jim's face came onto the screen with was crossed out followed by Gil. They were both targets and were both next on the list to get caught not that Gil minded in fact it gave his team a better chance, if they wanted the group to die together they would still be alive meaning that they might be able to save them. At that moment the door opened again and a male walked in muttering something to Jim who then nodded as the messenger gave his a side of paper and left the room before giving the message to Grissom who took it firmly with both hands that began to shake slightly.

_Your next, if you don't come they WILL die but if you do they have a chance to survive, you would go unpunished but they may live afterwards. You need to come alone and come quick, blood drains quickly from bodies and we need to make sure that your friends survive. After all you wouldn't want to their bodies parts all over your house would you? A finger of Greg's, an ear of Catherine or maybe the heart of Sara would be satisfactory for you Gil? Come alone and Come in half an hour or Christmas is coming early this year with presents from your teams body parts…_

The note wasn't signed but Grissom knew that whoever had wrote it was being serious and would of got in analysed for evidence yet the thing had been typed and so far the group hadn't left any fingerprints so there wasn't a lot of point in trying yet all the same it could be their first mistake. Brass took the note as Gil lifted it towards him and nodded when he went off to get the thing analysed. As soon as the male detective reached the door however he turned around with a frown and lifted his hand out to point at the CSI showing how serious he was being when he spoke.

"You can't go it could be dangerous, you need to stay here, we can find them"

"I can just stand here and wait for them to turn up dead, did you read the note?"

"I did which is exactly why you need to stay here, you're his next target Gil you can't play their game or you will all die"

Brass left the room with a serious expression on his face while Gil turned around one thinking about what he was going to do yet there was one thing that he noticed when he stepped foot out of the room that decided exactly what there was that he needed to do. He walked past his teams offices each one making up his mind, Catherine still had one of her many jackets leaning against the back of her chair with a photo of her daughter on the desk, Nick had a small dung bull and a photo of him and Greg sprawled on his while Warrick had a small CSI kit in case he lost his other one as well as a couple of cans of fizzy drink. Greg had paper sprawled all across his desk and hidden within it was a telescope that he had looked through earlier. Sofia was the next office he walked by who had one of her badges on the desk and a spare gun while the paperwork was neat and stacked in a vertical single line. The last office however threw the male over the edge when he saw a photo of himself and Sara and her desk as well as a few kits.

He soon left the building and followed the address that had been sent in with the letter, he drove the way there which took to the most half an hour yet as the male neared his destination his heart began to thud into his chest making the male begin to sweat due to the nerviness. He however kept going and parked out a large grey coloured warehouse that he looked up at as he stepped out of the car when suddenly another unmarked car sped towards him making Gil yell out to see who it was. The door was thrown open as Jim stepped out of it with a smile on his face and a gun outstretched from his hand.

"Didn't think I was going t miss this one did you?"

"You know I would leave" said Grissom matter of fact.

"Let's go kick some criminals"

Gil frowned at the male as Jim walked past him with his gun still outstretched towards a flight of stairs with the other male soon following up behind him. Brass walked forward along the only corridor slowly so that no one could hear him coming that said he told the CSI male to stand back just in case. That said what happened next shattered both of their worlds. A loud gunshot was heard that was pretty close and Brass came stumbling backwards with blood sprayed on his chest turning everything into slow motion. A figure came from the corner of Brass, stepped over the yelling male and walked straight to Gil who was frozen to the spot, he was inches away when he smiled and pushed him backwards down the flight of stairs with a thud.

**That's all of them gone then**

**Onto the torture :P**

**Hope you liked this chapter if so please review **

**Chapter eight coming soon where we see Nick & Greg again :)**

**I do not own the characters or the show :/**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 for reviews**


	8. Reunited Part One

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Grissom opened his eyes gently rubbing his head gently from the previous fall, he took a few deep breaths before he began to look around the room that he was in, it seemed to be pretty dark although he was able to make out a doorway which was on the other side of the room as well as a small table object that was a couple of foot away. He then heard the faint dripping of what sounded like water from a tap yet he wasn't too sure exactly what the sound was from as he couldn't see the source but that didn't stop his from looking for it around the dark room. He then began to sniff the room to see if he could figure out where about he was but the only smell that he could get was of a musty kind of dirt smell that filled the room even though there was no dirt or soil substance in the room that Gil could see.

Light suddenly filled the room as the single door opened revealing a fairly tough looking male who stormed his way into the room and when he saw that the CSI was awake he grinned before walking behind the male where he picked him up by the neck and lead him out of the enclosed square room. Grissom tried to speak but couldn't find any words to express what he wanted at that moment, he wanted to see his friends and see if they were ok, he wanted to know where they were, why they were there as well as why they were there. He also needed to know how they could get away as well as how Brass was doing, all he could remember was that he had been shot and gotten blood on his chest. He wasn't sure if he was even alive. The male that was holding him however seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Your see your friends soon enough"

"Why did you kidnap us?"

"You need to recognise your fears" he said with a laugh.

The two men walked along a dark corridor that was completely blocked off from the outside with a few small lamps on the side of the walls with signs half way down with directions stating various places. It didn't take a genius to work it out especially for Gil but they were in an used hospital ward, it looked run down and deserted suggesting that they weren't in Las Vegas but possibly on the outskirts at least the CSI male hoped he was or the team were worse off than they were. The corridor ended and the male pushed Gil forward through a door which he shut and locked behind him leaving Gil in a similar room to the one he woke up in however this room contained a person in side of it, it was Nick. The male was sprawled across the floor with a bruise onto his face as well as cuts around his arms, cheeks and chest.

"Grissom" muttered the smile as a small smile spread across his lips "Good to see you well not here"

"You ok?" he asked walking towards the male and leaning down beside him.

"Could be better"

"Have you seen the team?"

"They got them too?" he asked frowning until he looked up at the other male with a sorrow expression "Greg?"

"He was taken" explained Grissom with a sad expression wanting to see Sara.

"No" gasped Nick with tears in his eyes "If they hurt him I will kill them"

Gil embraced the other male pulling him close and a few tears fell from the youngster's eyes yet separated when they heard a sound coming closer to their position. The door swung open resulting in them being able to see the same male that had kidnapped them blocking the way; he threw a long haired female into the room that connected with the floor with a loud hiss of pain. As quick as a flash however the female was up onto her feet and charged at the criminal making him laugh as he slammed the door shut in her face causing her to smack her hands against the door yelling with her whole voice.

"Give me my daughter" she screamed pounding the door with all her might.

"Catherine?" asked Nick slowing leaning against the wall.

"Nicky? Grissom" she said running up to the pair and embracing them both.

She had a cut across her cheek which looked like a knife wound yet apart from that she seemed fine, in fact other than Gil who only had a few bruises she was the best out of them. Gil then asked the pair what happened with each telling their own story before he explained his resulting in them discussing how they knew when to catch them and where. They quickly concluded that it was something who knew them or their work schedule as they had gotten each of them when they were alone or at least in a vulnerable position; Nick in the car park, Catherine at home with her daughter as bait and Grissom was lured by the captures. The threesome however couldn't figure out what they were there for or how long they would be.

"We need to get out of here" stated Catherine getting up and checking the walls for any signs or a secret door.

"Not without the rest of the team" explained Gil.

"Who was taken?" asked Nick with a shallow expression.

"Everyone, us, Greg, Warrick, Sara, Sofia and Brass" he informed them before adding "Jim got shot when we went to a location to find you, I don't know what happened to him"

"This is getting worse" moaned the female sitting down to the floor where she hugged her knees close to her for comfort "Grissom you're the leader here what can we do?"

"We wait" he said after a few minutes.

Although none of them were happy about waiting at all the team knew that they couldn't do anything else so they grouped together in the corner and remained in silence for what seemed like an hour which was when the door opened again which was where Sofia was pushed in with a kick to the back of her legs. Catherine rushed to her side and helped the female to her feet where they connected their bodies together in an embrace both knowing what the other was feeling. She was similar to the other female as she had hardly any injuries apart from a bruise in her back as well as a cut down the side of her neck. The female police officer then walked to the two males and greeted each one resulting in them swapping stories yet again although Grissom knew part of hers anyway seeing as she had been on the phone to him and Brass at the time.

"You seen anyone?" asked Catherine frowning.

"Warrick but only when I started to wake up, they took him off somewhere, he looked pretty bad" she exclaimed shaking her head "He had been in the car when they smashed into him, he doesn't look like he's broken anything though"

"Are they trying to kill us or what?" exclaimed Nick starting to angry.

"Maybe they like mind games first" suggested the Blonde CSI pacing across the room from the males to the female detective "Or maybe they are just evil"

Silence echoed around the room each member in their own world, Catherine was thinking about her daughter while Grissom was thinking about Sara and how much he needed her to be safe. Sofia on the other hand was just worried about the whole team yet Nick sat leaning against the wall with his mind on one person. Greg Sanders who was running through his mind yet again but it wasn't full of the funny conversations or mental images of his body or his face. The images that Nick were seeing where different variations of a dead Greg with him crying over each body one after the other, he was getting insane just thinking about knowing that he needed the male to get through that door and cuddle up to him or he wasn't going to make the night.

"Get off me you freak" yelled a female voice.

"Shut up Girlie" laughed a deep male voice in response.

The CSI group listened to the voice and each knew who it was so all instantly looked at Grissom all at the same down where a small nervous grin was appearing. He wanted to be happy to see her yet he didn't want her there in the first place so he didn't know what expression to exactly pull. That said he simply pulled a small smile as Sara came into the room hitting the large guy behind her who punched the female in the ribs before letting her drop to the cold hard floor. Her hair was all other the place and she had a ripped top on as well from the struggle with her captives, she didn't go easy for them. Gil ran to her side where he held her in his arms, the female looked up at the person that touched her with a large smile spreading on both of their lips. They drew closer and kissed each feeling the need for each other, the protection, the desire, the love, the courage and the sheer power of each other was giving them the happiest feeling since the small group had been kidnapped. For a short time it looked like they would never separate but they came up for air deeply breathing.

"Sara I" he began until the female stuck her finger over his lips.

"I know, I love you too"

Nick saw the kiss and at first smiled yet then noticed that he wanted the person that he loved back, not that it wasn't great to have Sara back because it was but simply because he needed to know he was safe. It felt like his heart had been cut around with a knife, pulled out, thrown on the floor and jumped on. He couldn't think straight and was constantly staring at the door wishing with all of his body that Greg would walk through that door un harmed. He wished that Greg had never done overtime as they would of left together and thus probably wouldn't of been taken, they would be at their home by now drinking beer and having a good time but instead he had been abused and was looked in a room. He didn't even know where Greg was or what had happened to him. That was when it clicked that Sara had been working with him so she should know how he was or at least what had happened to him.

"Sara" he gasped coughing afterwards "Greg?"

"He was hit with a pole but just until he was knocked out, he seemed to be ok"

"Oh God Greggo"

"Nick" said Catherine in a soothing voice running her hand against his shoulders in a caring manner "He's a grown guy, I'm sure he will be fine"

"Sara do you feel ok?" asked Sofia quietly wanting to check but not to get involved in a fight.

"I'm fine it's the rest of the team we need to worry about" she told her "Grissom what can we do?"

"We wait until we are all together" said Nick slowly "Then we get out of here"

"How do we do that we are stuck in this room?" said Sofia with a large frown.

They all went silent until a few hours later a plate of food was pushed under the door, followed by four more, one for each member. That said the food looked like a cross between a child's school dinner as well as prisoner food as the food was simply a lump of greenish type yellow stuff with lumps in it. Gil looked at it with a face that said he wanted to experiment with it or test it, Sara, Catherine and Nick who turned their noses up in disgust while Sofia simply ignores it by throwing the tray against one of the walls closer to the door. The others also left their food although Grissom often went back to look at it and try to figure out what was in it as well as what it was suppost to be. They couldn't tell the time as there was no clock or window in the room so they didn't have a clue how long they had been in there or even if it was in the morning or at night. They did have a light source although it was only one small lamp that hung from the walls.

**Ok so the torture isn't so much is this chapter but I needed to start somewhere :P**

**Hope you liked this chapter if so please review **

**Chapter nine on the way :) the Torture will start on chapter ten :)**

**I do not own the characters or the show I'm sad to say**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 for reviews**


	9. Part Two

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

It seemed like a day or so when the door opened finally and a male was thrown into the room so that he rolled across the floor and thudded against the wall with a yelp. Sara, Sofia and Catherine all rose to their feet with Grissom who took the lead and helped the male to his feet where they noticed him instantly. He was the only member of the team that had spiky hair and was the only one who would grin like a mad man at the sight of the small group that were with him. He had a large cut across his cheek as well as a bar bruise on his back and foot His head rose upwards and he looked at the four surrounding him with a smile that some turned into a small frown. It was happy at finding them but he was wondering where Nick was and if he was ok.

"Greg?" asked a voice from the distance causing the group to separate revealing Nick to Greg.

"Nick" said the CSI smiling slightly as he rushed forwards towards his lover.

"Get him tiger" laughed Sara with a high five to Catherine.

The two males connected together in mid flow with Nick on his knees and Greg hovering slightly, the impact caused the pair to fall backwards with the spiky haired male on the floor. The pair grinned at each other ignoring the pain that each of them felt by joining their lips together in a passionate kiss. Greg knew that he wouldn't of survive without Nick or him without Greg, the only reason they had stayed strong is because they knew they were going to see each other again, they knew that they were made for each other and if anything happened they would feel it. Nick finally broke the kiss as he run his hand along the side of his lover's body while the rest of the CSI team looked on. Grissom and Sara knew exactly what the pair was feeling as they had gone through it earlier on in that small room that was slower getting full.

"I missed you, I thought they hurt you, God Greg I love you, if something of happened"

"But it didn't, I'm fine. I love you too Nick, more than you know"

"Welcome back G" called Sara laughing with Catherine beside her.

"Thanks Sidle"

The team laughed slightly allowing each of the group to feel a short moment of happiness when a knock thudded against the door allowing a female to gain entry into the room. She smirked at them all as her fellow criminal came with her with a large figure in their hands that was kept within a blood covered rag. The body was thrown in and a strand of black hair emerged from the cover which was similar in colour to Warrick's it was also the same texture as the male CSI. The group all stared at one another in shock wondering what they would find under the covers as the pair left saying it was another early Christmas present. The door made the small group jump each not wanting to move forward yet each member knowing that sooner or later one of them would have to walk towards the body and find out who or what is actually was.

"Have fun" they yelled with a laugh leaving the room.

"It can't be him" said Sofia with a frown and a stern look at Gil who let go of Sara and walked forwards slowly.

With feet that felt like a ton of bricks the head CSI walked towards the lifeless body that layed on the floor, his hands began to sweat as he stretched his hand out feeling the soft while fabric cover that was on the body. He closed his eyes quickly as he pulled the cover which was thrown to the floor without a sound revealing the figure that had been hidden behind it. The sight caused Sofia to gasp in shock, Catherine to fall to the floor, Sara to turn around taking a deep breath while Nick and Greg gripped each other with a sigh. The black figure that they were looking at wasn't Warrick but he was dead and looked like he had been through a traumatic experience, chunks of his body were missing although his spinal cord remained intact. A small blood pool layed underneath the male turning the floor a dark and deep red.

"What happened to him?" asked Sara breathing deeply.

"He was eating alive, he was tortured" said Grissom sighing to himself at the sight.

"By what?" asked Catherine.

"Not bugs" said Nick frowning while playing with his lover's hair.

"They aren't human" concluded Sofia getting closer to the body.

"Then what?" muttered a worried Greg.

"Piranhas" laughed their captives from the outside door.

"What?" yelled Sara with a shudder.

The door that was only recently used was opened yet again yet this time Warrick was thrown into the room with a yell when he collided with the hard floor. Catherine was at his side in an instant, even before the door was closed and the team greeted the male where all of them discussed what had happened to them and how they had been caught. Greg then informed them about his fear theory which the team agreed with thus they now knew what their captives meant about them dealing with their fears. It didn't only means that they would have to face them but it also meant that they would die from them, killed by their own fears the perfect torture. Although Grissom knew that torture was usually used as a sign or revenge yet none of the team knew the two characters from the descriptions at all.

Not a lot of things happened over the next few hours, nothing exciting anyway and it wasn't until after the next few days when the group had grown larger still with the arrival of Lindsay, Catherine's daughter as well as detective Jim Brass who had had surgery performed by the female at least that's the last person he could remember seeing so for some reason they had kept him alive and joined them together for a purpose. None of them knew exactly what that reason was but they all felt that it wasn't going to be good for any of them, little did they know it was far worse then had ordinarily thought.

A bottle of water had been left for each of them which were sealed, the only problem was that they weren't sure if they had been poisoned or drugged or something else. All they knew was that their thirst was getting the best of them and if they didn't drink something soon they would die anyway. None of them wanted to try the drink first but Gil being Gil took one of the bottles and took a sip much to the annoyance of Sara. The female shouted when she noticed what her lover was doing but couldn't do anything else as he had already taken a few slurps. Instead of making him feeling worse he soon felt full of energy as the liquid poured down his throat filling his chest with nutrients. He knew that if it had poison in the bottle that it wouldn't necessarily affect them straight away but he knew that the risk of not drinking was greater so he thought of a simple idea.

"I feel fine" he said looking up at the small group around them.

"I think it's safe they brought us together for a reason, they wouldn't risk the dangers if they were just going to finish us like this" explained Catherine passing the bottles around.

"Good to know that" added Warrick rolling his eyes.

"Yeah at least we won't die now" moaned Nick taking a sip after Greg took a few.

"They still might of drugged it" exclaimed Sofia frowning.

The group all drunk from the bottles each throwing it beside the now covered body of the male that had been thrown into the room after being eaten alive. They all sighed doing their own thing, quietly wanting for their own deaths or for something to happen to them, their attackers hadn't spoken in days and they couldn't think of a way to get out so for now they spoke when they needed to while saving their strength. They did have one small plan which was as soon as the two kidnappers entered the room, they would attack then and run, it was all that they could do. Sara and Greg were together in the corner both talking about how they could escape while Nick and Greg sat near the middle of the room looking after each other. Catherine was with Warrick and Lindsay in one of the other corners of the room trying to keep the teenager in good spirits while Sofia and Brass talked about tactics in what they could do to earn their escape. At least it was their plan until Lindsay fell to the floor breathing heavily causing Catherine to scream and run at her daughter's side.

"What's the matter?" she asked "Lindsay?"

"I feel faint" she exclaimed gasping as she went limp, falling unconscious.

"Oh god Grissom help"

"Nick?" yelled Greg hitting his lovers face gently as the male went limp in his arms.

"Gil I feel, tired" exclaimed Sara walking forward slightly before sliding down against the wall where she came to a rest on the floor with her eyes closed "Grissom"

"Catherine what do we do?" muttered Warrick hitting the floor where his eyes closed shut.

"Brass?" asked Sofia as Jim reached out to her for support as he began to fall to the floor "I said this would happen Gil, I told you"

Grissom looked around as each of his team members began to fall to the floor after feeling faint with himself feeling dizzy at one point resulting in the male CSI collapsing to the cold ground. He stretched out his hands to break his fall yet he didn't seem to be able to move so landed on his chest before his face hit the floor with a loud thud. The male tried to open his eyes which were getting too heavy to keep up causing the male to let them close where he was thrown into a world of darkness just like his follow comrades had done. There had been drugs in the bottles of water which seemed to not only send the ground asleep but also make them unable to move or get away from their attackers. The worst thing that Gil felt at that moment was that he was unsure of where the team where going to wake up next which scared him.

**Ok so the torture isn't so much is this chapter but I needed to start somewhere :P**

**Hope you liked this chapter if so please review **

**Chapter ten on the way :) the Torture will start there**

**I do not own the show alright**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 for reviews**


	10. Let the Games Begin

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

The two figures entered the room with a smile, the group had drunk the water just like they had planned, it was their only choice so that they didn't suffer from dehydration. Their captives had taken that water without knowing what the pair had been up too. They had wanted the team to be back together and think that they would have a chance to get out, create a false sense of security but it was really just a red herring, they weren't getting out alive unless they beat their greatest fears which each member of the CSI team processing one. It was how they had killed the other victims and it made the pair feel great, they were the ones with the power and for once they were in control. They didn't feel human anymore instead they felt more like gods; they decided who could live and who had to die. They had the devices or traps already set out to fit with each of the team's worst fear. They had studied each of the team members and found which fear had shaken them up the most before producing the traps for each individual.

True to their word that is exactly what they did, the team were soon locked into their various traps with documents around them telling them what was about to happen while they would go round to look at everyone's deaths. The pair liked to watch their victims as their lives were taken from them, they could visibly see their life force drain away from their eyes before fading away into nothing. Nick was thrown into a large pit which was covered in wet mud, Greg and Sara were fastened into their chairs so that they couldn't get away although Sara was in a separate room to the first two males. Lindsay was shut into a room where the air vents came on so that the poison would enter just that one room while Catherine was hidden outside of the building. Jim, Warrick and Sofia were all in the same room although on completely separate parts of it. Grissom was tied up within a room where a few television screens in front of him showing him his friends who at the moment were all still knocked out as was he.

The two attackers laughed at their devices before they left the room to left the CSI team to wake up where they would each read their notes before the devices started which the group themselves would activate. They could all make it out alive if they overcame their fears but if they didn't then they were dead and the couple wouldn't feel bad about any of it, they believed that they were helping people thus they wouldn't stop until they were caught and locked behind bars or killed.

At that point the team woke up, Sara was the first and felt a throbbing on her head which she tried to rub but found that she wasn't able too, that was when she looked down and saw that her wrists and ankles were strapped to a metal chair and that there was a note hanging inches from her face, She tried to break free of the chains yet found that she couldn't so stared at the note in a rage, she was on her own, she was tied to a chair and was likely going to be killed and to top it all off she had to read beforehand. The note swayed a few times until the words flooded into her brain where she opened her mouth in shock staring at the machine that was nearby which sooner or later she would have to face. It read,

"_**Sara Sidle:**__ You will find yourself alone tied to a chair not only this but that machine in front of you contains knifes and the such, very sharp objects. It will start spinning and when it does you will pick a number, it will then either shoot a sharp object or plain air. Trust me you want the air it can't cut through your body. If you get through without dying then you can leave_ _her with your life if not then you will bleed to your death. Can you face your fear or are you just going to sit there and get comfortable?"_

"Oh god" she gasped staring in pure terror at the device in front of her which began to spin.

Brass, Warrick and Sofia were the next to wake up although Warrick had woken the other two members of the team up who had been in a deeper sleep that he had been. They were looking around the cages trying to Sofia gulped in terror as a tear crawled from her eye while Warrick kicked the edge of his box which gave him a small shock making him hiss in pain, Brass however sat onto the floor and shook his head, he had gotten himself into some mess and he wasn't sure if the team could get out of it either. His note layed a few feet away from his body crumpled and discarded which read,

"_**Jim Brass: **__You have always been a cop at heart and now if you fail this that heart will stop beating. We heard you don't like water well we hope you learn too, your cage will be full of it and when it is you need to get out, fast. If you can that is the windows are only breakable from the outside and unless your team mates get free you will be washed up detective"_

"Perfect" he muttered to himself with a sigh "Are you guys ok? Warrick? Sofia?"

"I think so" they muttered together.

"Have you got a note? I feel special"

"I will look, hang on" exclaimed Sofia moving around in her small space.

Sofia was in a see through square shaped box that she could hardly move around in, the door on the box had a small hole that she could fit her hand through although she wasn't exactly sure what it was for. She looked around the small box finding a glass vial that held a note inside, she smashed the bottle against the wall allowing the debris to fall to the floor. Before reading her note with a lump that appeared in her throat as the words sunk into her body, she was going to get killed and not quickly by the look of it either. The note told her,

"_**Sofia Curtis : **__You like to charge into things without thinking about getting trapped in a corner well now your trapped in a box and you won't be alone. You will soon be joined by those creatures that you hate. Heres a clue, they like cheese. I wonder if you can keep calm while they try to eat you"_

"No" she cried out loud and food fell from a small compartment above her covering the female in food as the hole in the side clicked opening to a small tunnel where creatures moved from behind it "Leave me alone"

"What's happening?" asked Warrick worried now.

"Rats" she managed to get out followed by a scream.

"Warrick find you note it might get us a way out of here" ordered Brass frowning.

"I'll try but I can't see how a bit if paper will help her"

Warrick stared at his fellow partners who looked petrified when they read their notes, he began to shake as he opened his from the floor and as he did so the pulses in the side of the cage began to get quicker, pumping more electricity around the bars. He wasn't sure how they were doing it and at that moment didn't really care, all he wanted it to do was fail and switch off but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime, the black haired male pulled open the crisp pages of the note feeling like his life was somehow tied to the small piece of paper. It started to get even more scared so decided to just throw it open and begin to read,

"_**Warrick Brown:**__ You gambled with life once before and lost, the poor girl had died now you bet with your own life. Electricity will pulse through the cage stopping your escape, if you can get out then you will survive if not then you will fry Warrick. The body of the man below you is also going to die, can you handle more blood on your hands? Or will you grasp the moment from the south and free your friends?"_

"Shit" he exclaimed with a sigh scratching his head as he tried to think of a way to get out of there.

Elsewhere Catherine stirred as cold air brushed over her body, she pressed her hand into the ground so that she could stand up expecting to feel concrete under her hands but instead she felt dirt and the wind blew stronger, she was outside the mental home but she wasn't with her daughter. The female looked around the area quickly until she followed a short trail of red liquid that looked like blood making her panic slightly as she got closer to the larger drops. A sign lay in wait which was manmade with only two directions not that it was very well made either, one lead to safety and home while the other said friends and Lindsay as well as a small word underneath reading torture. Her mind was made up instantly and she turned walking straight back towards the home and towards a particularly broken door, she was going to get them out of there, all of them.

"I'm coming guys" she said in a strong voice walking forward until she felt something sticking into her leg so she pulled the item out which was wrapped up message that she undone before reading "What the hell?"

"_**Catherine Willows:**__ Always head strong yet strives to be the boss, wells here's a test to prove if you can manage it, you need to save your daughter before she dies in the room from intoxication but you must also find your friends or they will drown. Can you save both? Are you even going to try or is your life more important than others? Time to decided and soon you have half an hour"_

She frowned at the letter throwing it away as she charged into the door which was kicked open in a second, she needed to hurry or people would die. She knew that but had no idea on where to even start so she turned left slamming all the doors open as she went calling for her daughter and shouting her friend's names trying to find either one would then help Catherine look for the other half. She run a hand through her hair gripping it slightly took a deep breath and continued on her way shouting as loud as she could.

Nick stirred tasting dirt on his mouth which he spat out with a frowned face he rolled onto his back as he rose from the ground. The pit he was in was at least as twice the height as him if not three times and the ways were wet meaning that he couldn't slid up, there was nothing that he could do to get out and he was alone. Panic began to spread through him as he thought about how the killers killed their victims with their biggest fears, his was being buried alive. The shock made him freeze as he heard a voice but soon softened when he noticed that it was Greg's and he sounded rather worried that the male wasn't speaking back. If it had been anyway else that the male would of thought that he was being cute.

"Nick" he yelled as tears streamed down his face "Please say you're alive"

"Hey Greggo I'm fine" he responded with his strong Texan accent coming through "What's happening up there? Are you ok? Please tell me you aren't hurt"

"We are alone and I can't move"

"Why?" asked Nick fear spreading across his face.

"I didn't want to worry you, I'm tied up to a chair but I'm not hurt, I'm fine"

"You sound scared, Greg what else is there?"

"Nothing" muttered the male trying to contain a strong voice.

"Greg"

"Ok fine. I have a barrel above me" said the CSI trying to leave it at that.

"Full of what?"

"Umm beer" suggested the young male fear filling his voice making his tone come across completely fake.

"Sanders" he said firmly knowing that his other half was keeping information away from him.

"Acid" he said barely audible.

"What" yelled Nick clawing at the side of the ditch trying to get to his lover but the mud was too wet and he fell back down to the ground before he tried again and again "Greg you need to try and move, I'm not going to let you die. Not now. Not ever."

"Get off" bellowed Greg and a thud was heard that sounded like a slap causing Nick to scream upwards trying to help his lover with no success "No I won't do that ever"

Sounds of footsteps echoed away leaving the pair in silence as a small piece of paper was thrown into the small pit that Nick was in who caught it in mid air before frowning at the sound that was slowly getting louder. He wasn't sure at what he was at first then he triggered it was Greg, crying he could sense the tears hitting the stone cold floor with terrorized the tough male as he couldn't do a single thing about it. He slammed his first into the muddy wall causing some to cave in making the male jump back where he collapsed against another causing yet more mud to fall into the pit.

"Greg" he shouted in a caring voice "What's the matter?"

"They are going to use my fear against me"

"Which is fire?" gasped Nick "Someone will see the fire or you can crawl down here, we will be fine the mud and water won't burn"

"That's not my biggest fear" he said softly letting out a whimper "My biggest fear is losing you, read the note and you will understand"

He was shocked at what had came from the others made making him feel more love for the male then he had done in a long while. He couldn't believe how much Greg cared about him but the male cared about the young CSI too, he just hoped he knew that. That said Nick did as he was told and opened the note which he read before dropping in horror yelling out to the male above him, he needed to show him how much he loved him and by protecting him from what was going to happen was the only way.

"_**Nick Stokes: **__You hate the dark don't you? Being underground with no room to breathe and no way out well now you have a choice to can suffer that fate and die or you can allow your boyfriend to die for you, the greatest sacrifice buy you don't love him anyway. What have you done for him? He doesn't love you, you need to let him die and free yourself? You aren't gay. Poison will be dropped on Greg with drops and every time he screams the mud will cave in all you have to do is shout out your own name and the barrel will pour on Greg burning him for a while yet you will survive or you could let him keep screaming and kill you instead, either way one of you will die" _

"No Greg" I can't I love you, keep screaming"

"Just yell your name" yelled Greg "I don't want to lose you"

"I love you" he said sitting onto the floor and allowing tears to fall from his eyes just like Greg's were doing at that moment "I will die you for because Greg you are the one, and you aren't dying for me"

At that moment poison fell from the barrel hitting Greg's arms burning through his skin making the male yell out in pain which in turn caused the dirt around Nick to cave in which fell onto his body making him cough slightly yet a smile spread across his lips. Greg was going to live and he was the one saving him, he loved that fact that he would save his lover instead of letting him die, he just wished that he had asked a burning question that he had wanted to ask Greg days earlier now he wouldn't get the chance.

Gil said in a room full of CCTV cameras that viewed each one of the team members and the CSI male was yelling into them trying to escape from his bounds but he couldn't move a muscle. That was when he noticed the female and male murdered walk in and sit either side of him laughing at their friends were thrown into tortures one by one reading their notes. Grissom yelled at them asking why he wasn't being tortured like them yet the female laughed and walked up to him smirking.

"You are going to watch your friends die and then we will kill you but first their blood is the last thing you will see" she told him taping his eyes open making Gil yell as the cameras continued to roll.

**I know it might not be their real fears but for these fanfic they are :P **

**please review if you like which I hope you will**

**oh I'm feeling sorry for my characters now :( Oh I'm evil**

**so any idea you think will happen I love to hear & if you want to see a character death as im thinking about it**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 for reviews**


	11. The Terror Continues

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Her foot thudded against the pavement with extreme urgency showing that she was in a hurry and the female had a right to, her family were in danger. If they died on her watch then she knew that she could never forgive herself, she also knew that she wouldn't be able to live a normal life which was why she had picked the family direction. Catherine didn't care that torture could be waiting for her all she cared about at that time was embracing her friends and saying that everything was ok, she wished that she could say that with all of her heart. The only way she could was to find them hence why for the last ten minutes she had been throwing doors open to find Lindsay and the team with no success.

"Lindsay" she yelled standing still so that she could listen more efficiently "Please you have to answer me, hang in there"

The female was completely out of her comfort zone; she didn't know what to do or how to find the female, her skill was blood splatter which was something that for once she didn't want to find. Her mind began to spin as she tried to figure out why she had been taken in the first place, she understood the fact that they kidnapped people to kill them with their worst fears which was a random process where they tracked them for days but that wasn't what was bothering her. She wanted to know why they had been kidnapped together and then separated again to know that the other members was dying, to her it didn't make any sense. Another fact that scared her was her fear as it was the death of her daughter and her captive said that she needed to face her fear before she could leave.

Running out of ideas she decided to crouch to the floor where she saw small drag marks within the dirt and the dust meaning that something had been dragged through the corridor making the marks, a smile crept on her lips as she rushed to her feet following the marks as she went. The marks swayed slightly taking through a couple of dark corridors until she came to a large white door that she tried to open but found the door locked. Catherine swore as she kicked the door making it clank loudly, the sound was echoed around the area yet she didn't hear a single thing from it all she heard was the small acknowledgement from the room that she had kicked.

"Mum?" gasped a female voice.

"Lindsay" smiled Catherine "Are you ok?"

"The room, gas" she managed to say through rouge speech.

"What?" she yelled panic coming into her voice "Listen to me cover your mouth and get away from the door"

Catherine took a few steps back which her daughter mimicked by running into the corner away from the door. The blonde female clasped her hands around themselves making tight fists before slamming her foot against the door hard, the door rocked but nothing happened so Catherine in a fury slammed her foot against the door yet again but it seemed to be unbreakable making the female lose a couple of tears from her eyes. That's when she noticed the markings on the wall that she had somehow missed. It told her that the key to her daughters freedom layed in the survival of Brass, unknown to him the male would have a key which would stop the gas and unlock the door to her daughters room. Now armed with that knowledge she finally knew what the sign meant, she had to leave her daughter on her own in order to get a key from Brass.

"Lindsay stay in there, I need the key. I will be right back" she said walking back slowly until turning back one final time in order to say one more point hoping that she would be able to say it to her daughters face when the whole event was over "I love you"

The TV screens shook as Grissom watched the screens which were now all focused on Catherine looking to save her daughter. His heart went out to her and he silently wished her all the luck that she defiantly needed being in a place like she was. If he could then he would out there helping one of his friends yet after his outburst when he had seen his friends for the first time he was completely tied up to the chair and had a deep cut along the side of his face where the murderous female had sliced him with a glass shard. The cut was still slightly bleeding down the side of his face making him express a look of hurt as the drop of blood connected to the floor.

The screens then switched to show a female slumped into a chair not moving causing Grissom to frown at the figure, she looked familiar but he couldn't see her face. The two attackers walked in towards him and laughed at the screen knowing who it was yet at the confused expression of Gil then pressed a button to switch the vantage point on the cameras to another one making the male CSI fill with horror. The pain went and filled his whole body showing that nothing they did to him mattered the one thing that did was Sara.

Sara Sidle however was tied up in her own way she was still looking at the small cannon in front of her that held the numbers on it. She watched the machine turn around yet wouldn't say a single word in order to start the game that she had to finish in order to leave the location that she was in. She had to get over her fear but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Sara was the calm one she always had been, she was a good thinker and one of the best on the team but at that moment all her training left her and she was just a women, lost trapped and very much on her own.

The female pushed herself forward against the restraints which cut into her wrists slightly as well as making her scream at the top of her voice as possible. She ignored the pain and tried to get free again by moving her body franticly although in her heart she knew that no matter what she did she wouldn't be able to get free at least not on her own. Which was why she gave up and sat there slumped and took a deep breath allowing herself to feel the air enter her body and into her lungs, she wanted to know that she took her last breath on her own terms not because she was screaming in fear. She then let the air out passing from her lips into the atmosphere knowing that it was just herself in the room secretly wanting her CSI team members with her especially her best friend Greg or her lover Gil Grissom. She missed them all dearly and wanted more than anything to be with thme back at work even on overtime.

"Two" she said at the machine which registered the voice and opened up.

Her eyes were focused on the number two which slowly opened causing her heart to beat faster and her gut to wrap around itself. The small hole slammed opened revealing a sharp object which was flung towards the female causing a large scream to escape from her mouth. The knife connected with the back of the chair inch's away from the female's neck although the weapon had brushed past it so that she could still feel a weird pulse sensation around her skin. It was too much for her and the tears began to fall from her face down to the floor and her head connected with the handle of the knife that was beside her. It was at that point she broke down and began to pulse as she let out all of the pain and the anger from her body.

**There's Chapter Eleven, Twelve on the way**

**please review if you like what I'm doing which I hope you do**

**sorry it took a while exams coming up **

**Just to make sure I own nothing or I would be writing the show instead of this :D**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 & Amy & AlmostKaity for reviews**


	12. Sink or Swim

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

Warrick took a deep breath watching the electricity go around him pulsing deadly shocks on the cage that he was currently trapped in. The male needed to try and escape from the cage, yet every time he got his hands an inch away from the metal bars he flinched back, he was furious with himself, with his fear and with the couple that had abducted him along with his team. All he had to do was one simple task but the electricity that went through like thunder bolts was too much, he couldn't even get close enough to feel static and time was running out for them. Sooner or later Brass below him would get his tank full of water and when he was still drowning the current would join with the water killing both men while Sofia would be eaten alive by the rats that were with her. The CSI wasn't sure with one he would prefer to be in yet wished more than anything that they were all at home instead of in the current terror.

He didn't want to think about it but had the strangest feeling that they wouldn't all get out of that building alive, he didn't know why but something told him that someone was going to die and there would be nothing that they could do about it. Warrick yelled in anger and threw his hands yet which seemed to stop on their own again inches away from the bars even though the male tried to push them forward, they had turned into solid gold and weren't going to be moved by anything or anyone. He couldn't help but yell out again as he fell to the bottom of the cage which was the only thing that didn't have a current moving through it thankfully meaning that he could try to calm himself down before he tried to get out again. As his thoughts trailed to the other members his eyes followed directly below him towards Brass.

The officer was leaning against the glass cylinder with one of his hands dripping with blood which slowly fell to the floor with a gentle splash like sound. He had tried to get out of the trap yet found that he didn't even crack the glass or leave a single mark, he was utterly trapped and with Warrick trying to battle his fear above him he had no trouble thinking of what was going to happen to him. He just hoped that it was clean water and not salt or what someone had used before, if he had to drown that he at least wanted to do it in clean unused sparkling water that if he wanted to he could swim in. Not that he could move enough to swim anyway.

"Warrick?" he asked out loud coughing gently "How you holding up?"

"Oh I'm great" said Warrick with a grown "You?"

"Never better"

It was at that point that three small circles opened up in the bottom of the cell that Brass had never noticed before. He followed the circled which led to small funnels that went off into another room through a doorway, he then saw the things expand slightly as liquid past through them coming straight for the cylinder. The three holes erupted at all sending water onto the floor which covered the bottom in a few minutes, it had gone past his shoes after ten even though he had gotten to the highest point in the thing and was sitting on the holes to cover them. His plan didn't work however as the male was thrown forwards against the side of the glass where he slid into the water face first.

The black CSI yelled for him to get up and was greeted by the male charging to his feet where he coughed up some water that he spat into the tunnel around him Jim for the first time in a long while was afraid he was very much afraid, not just because he was going to die but the way that he was going to die was hard enough as he would be alive feeling the water fill his lungs killing him slowly until the final moment when he would cease to exist anymore. He hated that he was the one that was there and if he could then he would swap places with Warrick and just electrocute himself so that he died quickly, he didn't want to die any slower than he had too, he wasn't sure that he could take it.

"Warrick get us out of here Now" he yelled anger filling his body.

"I can't get close enough" cried the male above him "I just can't, I'm sorry"

"We are going to die and your sorry?"

"Brass."

"Don't say a word" yelled the male watching the water circle around his feet.

The next time the pair spoke the water was at the detectives knees who was shaking slightly by the temperature of the water. It wasn't that it was cold but the fact that he was in the thing fully clothed made it appear that way, he just hoped that he would go in shock before any water got into his lungs that way at least he probably wouldn't feel it as much. Jim however knew otherwise and knew that he was far past the stage of shock in fact he had skipped most of the stages yet was stuck on two, anger and acceptance. He had accepted the fact that he was going to die but that didn't mean that he was happy about it. Warrick on the other hand seemed to have given up completely he was still on the bottom of the cage with his head in his lap and the males hands around the back of his neck pushing him further down to hide his expression. Although he couldn't hear him Jim Brass knew that he was crying and didn't blame he at all, in fact he would probably be as well if he wasn't so focused on the freezing cold water plus he would die faster if he sat down as the water would reach him quicker.

"This is it" he muttered to himself so that no one else could hear him.

Across the other side of the room however Sofia was laying with her legs as close to her body as she could get and her teeth clenched tight. She already had bitten her lip twice so hard, each time that they had bled. It was the only thing that she could do to keep herself from screaming yet she couldn't help but let out a few shrieks as the tiny claws broke into her skin. The rats were started to pour into the room all squeaking and wiping their tails against the female who was trying to back away in order to keep a big distance. That said the box was far too small and she couldn't get a lot of movement from in resulting in her screaming as one of the things bit into her leg hard so that she could feel the teeth sink deep into her skin.

In panic she sprung her leg kicking the rat upwards against the top of the box knocking it out while another came for her. She quickly swiped her hand at it knocking it against the side of a box but there was far too many and they were running all over her now causing a tight and loud scream to erupt from her mouth. Sofia couldn't stand those creatures that were with her in the small tight box and wished that someone was with her or something could help her get rid of the animals, Most of all though she wished that she had hr gun with her so that she could blow the brains out of the evil little devils that crawled all over her body.

She knew that what was coming was inescapable and that was why she wanted to be able to do something about it. She had always wanted to know how the victims felt before they died and now at that moment she knew, she finally knew how they felt before they died. The pure terror was overwhelming yet her brain was thinking at such a speed that she had never experienced before it was like she knew all the worlds secrets and she had to think about them before her brain overloaded, it was crazy and impossible to describe. If she ever got out of there then she knee that from that moment on she would never want to feel that ever again it was horrible in fact she just wanted to die instead of suffer, she couldn't take it anymore.

Sofia was brought back to the box as another creature bit her hand causing her to flinch her palm at it, the rat screeched as it collided with the side of the container. It was that moment where she lost it and began to kick outwards at everything that she could, squishing things that she didn't even know what they were. Brass and Warrick heard her screams and reached out to her yet their own fears stopped them from moving and each member of the trip was thrown into their own personal world of torture where there was no escape.

A door close by was flown inwards as a figure ran forward casting their shadow into the room, the male males looked over to see who it was thinking that it would be their capturers and that their death was closer than they thought. However the person that they saw only filled them with the last amount of joy they had left and a large grin spread across Warrick's lips. The new female charged over noticing all the bars and ran over to Sofia's box where she grasped a weapon from her back pocket to slam down onto the table.

"I'm getting you out" she yelled as tears fell from her body.

"Catherine?" muttered Warrick hoping that his eyes weren't lying to him.

"Hand in their guys"

As if the tank knew that Catherine was near it began to pump in water at a higher rate until it finally reached the males waist yet he didn't call out for fear that Catherine would leave Sofia away from her box and she seemed to be in so much pain that the male didn't want to stop her getting out. His panic rose as the water got half way up his chest finally causing the male to yell in fright as the tube was nearly full. Gasping for air he tried to get above the water yet it was pumping in so fast that all he could do was jump forgetting all above the electricity pumping through the cage above until it was too late. The male shook until he fell backwards into the water and towards the bottom if the tube unconscious.

"Oh god" gasped Warrick yelling out to the blonde female. "You got to help him"

"I'm trying"

The female got to her feet away from the cage saying sorry to Sofia yet ran towards Brass's cage where she swing her weapon away, Warrick could now see what it was that she held in her hand. Catherine was holding a large metal pipe within it which she started to bang in the side of the glass repeatedly, blow after blow yet only small cracks were being produced. The water was still rising, edging towards Warrick's cage when it all happened at once. The water touched the CSI's cage and connected with the electricity causing a small jolt to be sent to Warrick as the cracks in the tube caused the cylinder to break sending water to pour out at Catherine who was thrown to the floor followed by Brass. The cage that war rick was in also fell to the floor sending him into the side making the male shudder violently until the connection stopped by the metal bars connecting with the hard floor.

Catherine got up breathing deeply, her clothes now wet and feeling slightly worse for wear. She limped over to Brass feeling that the outburst from the water had hurt her leg, she bent down and touched his neck feeling no pulse sending fear to pulse around her body as she looked over to Warrick. The male was motionless and the only sounds that Catherine could hear was Sofia screaming at the top of her voice. It shocked her into action and she ran to the female to try and get her out again.

"Are they ok?" shouted Sofia.

"I don't know"

"Catherine if I'm going to die then tell me"

"I think they might be dead"

**There's Chapter Twelve thirteen on the way**

**Please review if you like this chapter/story :L**

**Nick & Greg are next don't worry I haven't forgotten them**

**I Own absolutely Nothing & I am so sorry it took so long **

**I had exams and then my internet went so SORRY**

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 & Amy & AlmostKaity & purplepidgioncommandbase & nicksgirl24 & Scorpio0425 for reviews**


	13. Whips and Chains

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could...

Nick sat on the floor with the mud now slowly filling up the small area that he was currently in knowing that he would die from his own fear yet that didn't bother him at all, in fact it made him rather proud and happy to know that Greg was going to survive from the terror. Although the screams that the male CSI were making were almost too much for the Texas investigator, he had to keep repeating to himself that he was saving the males life by doing what he was doing even though it hurt like hell. For Nick it wasn't physical pain as to him the dirt was nothing compared to the pain of losing the one and only Greg Sanders who meant absolutely everything to him. The male just wished that it didn't have to end before he could ask the male his question that had been burning on his tongue the day before they had been kidnapped which seemed like years ago after they had gotten used to the dirt and the dark.

"Nick" yelled Greg forming yet more tears from his eyes "Please it hurts stop it"

"I can't" said Nick frowning "It will be easier, I'm sorry but it will get better. I love you"

"Please" he pleaded.

The Texas male stayed quiet knowing that if he spoke to Greg too much that he would begin to cry again and would just give up which he couldn't do. He was suddenly pushed backwards as dirt fell from the side of the small hole after a scream from the other CSI who had another drop of poison hit his shoulder burning the skin slowly making it corrode; Greg could even smell the skin burning but didn't take much notice as the pain throbbed around his whole body. It felt like everything in his body was being set on fire from the inside out and was causing him so much pain as he was stuck in the chair strapped in and unable to move, he was trapped and couldn't help but scream when the acid touched his skin even though the male tried his best not to do so. He wasn't sure if he could survive without Nick being in his life in some shape of form, even if they had to remain as friends. It was better than nothing after all.

Greg listened to the mud fall into the small hole and around where Nick lay knowing that it was getting full yet wasn't sure what he could do about it when the idea hit it as well as another drop of acid followed by a scream which erupting from within his throat. The pain was unbearable but he had to get through it now that he had a plan on how to get free, he knew how he could save Nick although it might hurt himself, in fact the plan could even kill him, not that the other male was going to find that out. It was the only thing that he could think of that Nick might go along with. So with a sniff to calm himself he began to talk down to the CSI below him.

"Nick I have a plan" he told him with a weak smile more for himself than the other male who couldn't see it anyway "We can get out of this"

"How?" he asked frowning "It says that one of us has to die"

"I might have to" he muttered so that Nick couldn't hear before he began to explain the plan "All we have to do is get you to say part of my name to release more acid, I will scream louder, I'm sure the amount won't kill me while my screams will cause the earth to fill in the hole. You can then climb out and get me free"

"No" said the male straight away "It could kill you"

"But it might be our only way out"

"No Greg just scream and let this be over for both of us"

"I can't I love you Nick, I couldn't leave without you, just say my name"

"Have you thought about how I feel, how I can cope? I couldn't, if you die then I will be right behind you." He stated telling the male above him "I need you"

Tears that was all that existed at that moment in time. The faint sounds of the two men crying with the clear coloured droplets connecting with a tiny splash to the floor, nether could live without the other and it was then that they knew what they had to do. If they couldn't live apart them they wouldn't try they would just let it happen and die together it was the only thing they could do to stay together, sure it might seem stupid to other people but they knew that it was what they wanted. To them it would be like Romeo and Juliette, they remembered seeing that film and stating how stupid it was that the pair killed themselves to be together but in their position they knew exactly what they were feeling and just why they had done it. To be together that was all and it looked liked death was the only way out of that torture, for both Nick and Greg just like it had been in Shakespeare's portrayal.

Sara let out a fearsome cry after she called out another number and felt a gust of wind blow in her face thankfully it wasn't another blade. She had been sitting in the chair for what seemed like hours although she knew that it was only minutes not that that fact made it any easier to deal with, in fact in made it harder to focus. The female didn't have a clue how long she was going to be there for or what had happened to her friends, she had no clue if they were still alive but she knew that she was going to find out sooner or later and if anything had happened to them then she would go on the attack.

Frowning to herself she yelled out the number eight yet instantly regretted it as a long blade flew towards her, screaming she tried to move yet the chair restricted her resulting in the cold metal sinking deep into the CSI's arm sending a blood splatter on the floor as well as on her shirt. Sara gulped deeply looking down as the pain shocked through her body, she began to involuntarily shake from memories of being in that locked room with that sharp rock like object to her throat. Closing her eyes she tried to focus thinking that if she got through it quickly then she wouldn't die but she needed to cover her arm up soon or she could bleed out. Either way she had to be fast.

"You can do this" she told herself whimpering slightly from the pain she was still feeling "Grissom where are you? I need your help"

Those words not only shocked her but it also shocked the two villains who had captured her along with Gil who was still watching with his eyes tapped open. He tried to call out yet the gag in his mouth stopped his from emitting a word instead a low grumble type moan erupted much to the amusement of the pair. That said their laughter was soon cut off as their boss walked forward smacking a whip against one of the tables to alert them that she wanted them to leave, the two agreed and walked away patting Grissom on the head as they did so. The new figure however sat just behind the CSI where she ungagged him showing the male that she was in a full leather outfit.

Turning his chair to face her was when his eyes opened in pure horror at the female before him who he thought he had been friends with at least that was what he was made to believe. That was when it twigged why he wasn't being tortured straight away, he was the dominant male and to her was the one to blame so watching his friends die first was the perfect way to get rid of his leadership quality, his masculinity, his dominance. The female knew all about that after all she was Lady Heather.

"Hello Grissom do you like the show" she asked stroking his face with the edge of her whip.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do? I thought we were friends?" he said with a look of distress.

"Oh because I can and because you didn't let me kill the man that killed my daughter Grissom its time that you and others like you started to feel your worse fears like I did when I saw my daughter's body" she told him getting up from the chair and walking towards the computer screens "I regret that you team had to get involved but I had to get to you somehow and those two want meat, your teams meat. That's right professor they like to eat the human flesh of dying creatures so they not only brought the guest but they brought the main course too"

Catherine starred at the two men on the floor not knowing what to do or say yet the scream behind her alerted the female to remember that Sofia was still in the cage. The female grabbed hold of the pipe that she used to smash the cylinder open and smashed it throw the glad repeatedly until she saw a few Caracks in the glass form. That was when she knew that one more hit would free her so lifting the bar into the air she nodded to the officer to get out of the way when she yelled out loud in warning.

"Move Catherine, run"

Turning around she saw the male that had captured her and her daughter come running at them resulting in the female jumping to the side just in time making the figure hit into the glass box. However he soon got back up where he ran towards Catherine and whacked her to the ground who hit the floor with a scream as she dropped the pipe which rolled along the floor. She kicked out as he kicked her in the ribs, all she could think about was her daughter and that was when she turned to see Warrick and Brass on the floor both covered in water. She was going to die in that place, it was hopeless the male was just too strong. At that moment he grabbed her throat in his right hand before lifting her into the air against the brick wall so she couldn't get away resulting in her gasping for her breath while chocking as he laughed.

"My lunch never gets away"

"This time it does" yelled a voice behind them.

Sofia had the pipe in her hand which was dripping with blood, she had punched her way through the cage after having enough of rats and enough of Catherine being attacked. Without hesitation she connected the pole with the attackers face hearing a crack as his nose broke sending blood at the other females face however the officer didn't stop there in fact she went harder. She lifted the bar in the air and slammed it back down, hit after hit the male figure moaned in pain yet still she didn't stop, she couldn't stop the adrenaline had come over her and when he reached out to hit her she landed her strongest blow into the back of his head killing him. She dropped the bloody bar with clattered to the floor before joining it as the pool of blood slowly crept across the floor. Catherine on the other hand gently walked towards the other female and placed her arm on her shoulder.

"Thank you"

**There's Chapter thirteen with the next on the way**

**Please review if you like :-) sorry it's not as good as the others**

**Hope you like who it is behind the whole thing**

**I own absolutely Nothing except the plot sorry it took a while **

**I explained why on the reviews section **

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 & Amy & AlmostKaity & purplepidgioncommandbase & nicksgirl24 & Scorpio0425 & CSI-Lover-87 for reviews**


	14. L isn't just for life

**Greatest Fears CSI Vegas**

She ran to the side of Warrick's cage where she had seen the key yet couldn't help let a tear fall from her body as she gently leaned over the body of her friend wishing that she could of done more but her daughter needed her so there was no time for mistakes. Catherine nodded to Sofia before she grabbed the pipe that had been used to kill the last criminal which still had blood dripping from it and allow she didn't tolerate murder she and her fellow female had protected themselves, there was a big difference between the two. Unfortunately the CSI now knew them first hand which she had prayed never would of happened, rushing forward she knew from her carer that each second count. As soon as she reached the door her daughter was behind she slipped the key into the lock but stopped when Lindsay screamed resulting in her mother grabbing the pole tighter in her hand before she slammed the door open in horror where she screamed.

Grissom still couldn't believe that Lady Heather was behind everything and although he was glad that he now knew who it was she was something that seemed to have lost all moral for human beings and he could easily see that she didn't care about her own life. She would rather die than give up but something told him that if they passed the test then all of them could get out of that torture house, well everyone except himself. He might not know how to get himself free but he knew that he was going to die, she blamed him for the death of her daughter and in some cruel way he felt that it was his fault just like it was his fault that his team had gotten dragged down with him.

"Please let them go, they haven't done anything to you" he stated trying to express his view when the female cut him up mid speech.

"No Grissom if they can pass their fears then they are free if not then I hope you like your team members grilled and fresh" she explained with no emotion shown on her face.

"Why all those other people? Why did you kill them?"

"My friends needed the practise to kill, trust me it isn't easy I had to do the first one with that pathetic girl afraid of heights. Please, the heights won't kill you it's the fall that will, she should have been afraid if being pushed from them not up them" she spat a bitter tone coming through which was more powerful with every word.

"You killed her"

"Yes Grissom I thought you would of guessed that, no stranger could of gotten her up there apart from someone she trusted and she trusted me"

"Wait" he said thinking about the past before it twigged "She worked for you or at least came there a few times"

Lady Heather just smiled as she got up to leave the room where the other female criminal came into the room holding a small bundle in her arms, she threw the top into the room so that Grissom could see it where she saw the males face turn a pale white. It was Sara's top covered in blood, the CSI quickly turned to the cameras where he saw his future wife leaning in a chair still very much alive although the two females behind him began to laugh at his moment of panic.

"It's scary isn't Grissom? When you think you've lost someone well get ready to feel that all over again and next time it will be feel" exclaimed the female slamming the door shut behind her so that the male was left in the room on his own.

"Sara don't you dare die on me" he cried tears gently rolling down his face.

Nick coughed as another pile of earth fell on his face while his lover screamed in pain from the acid that was falling on him. Greg couldn't believe that his fellow CSI was being so stupid all he had to shout out was his own name to end both of their suffering and allow Nick to live but he couldn't do it thus they were now both suffering but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. The CSI had always been the joker making the others laugh while carrying a smile on his face but at that moment in time he didn't feel like he would ever smile again, if he survived that is which seemed to be less likely the longer they stayed. Their attention was on the other male in the room each wanting the other to give up so that they would survive it was only matter of time however and it didn't seem like anyone was going to do so because they as a pair were stubborn when it came to each other. They cared that much that they would die for each other instantly in a flash without a second thought although they had been together for a few years now, so long that Nick thought about asking the big question. They already lived together after all so it wasn't a big step it would just show the devotion that the two felt for each other.

"Greg" yelled a voice from the darkness that surrounded them.

"You can get out of this, they had to get steps within the pit in order to dig it or they wouldn't of gotten out, find them and hurry" said the voice as its footsteps thundered into the distance.

"Wait" yelled the two males however it soon came clear that they were still very much alone.

"Nick you heard what he said, find it and you can get out of here"

"No I will find it, get out, get you out then we can get the hell out of here" explained Nick who began to look around the pit for any clue of a way out "It has to be here somewhere"

"What about the others? We can't leave them here" shouted the CSI.

"We aren't going to we are going to save them and leave together"

"Let's do this" said Greg quickly before adding "I love you"

"I love you too" expressed the male with all of his emotion.

Sara coughed gently as she stumbled out into the corridor to find Catherine however she had no clear where she was or if she was in trouble thus had taken a few shards of glass with her with one in her hand and two in her pockets just in case she lost the first one or something happened. Slowly she stepped through the darkened corridor that seemed worse then it did when she had first gotten then, for some reason being able to walk around made it worse as she was now more capable of getting attacked or hurting herself. Taking that factor into consideration it was safe to say that she was afraid. That was when she heard it, someone crying out and screaming who sounded just like Catherine. Without thinking twice she began to sprint towards the sound where she came across an open door yet when she walked in she screamed in horror for what was before her.

A bloody corpse was sprawled out on the desk with gnaw marks throughout it,. it also had long blonde hair and a necklace with a large L on it for Lindsay. Not only was the table covered in blood but so was the whole room, it smelled disgusting but Sara couldn't do anything as blood dripped onto her shoulder causing her to walk further into the room where the door was slammed behind her by a figure that she couldn't make out. Screaming she charged on the metal frame trying to get out but whoever it was had either gone or was ignoring her cries for help meaning that they probably weren't a friend. Catherine on the other hand was hardly taking anything else in as she cradled the body on the table before she began to rock it.

"Lindsay I'm so sorry, I am so sorry" she cried out allowing them to fall from her face and drip to the floor where they met a small puddle of blood "You shouldn't even be here, if it wasn't for me you would be out there playing with your friends. Why did you stay in with me? If I had spent more time with you instead of my stupid job then maybe you wouldn't be here. Oh god what am I going to do. Lindsay I love you, I can't lose you"

At that moment it finally hit her, the loss of her child the figure on the table was too much to bear she dropped to the floor with the body still in her arms which she cradled just like a baby while Sara fell against the door having run out of both anger and energy. She turned to look at Catherine where she run her hand through her hair in disgust at what the group of people had done, she couldn't believe what she way seeing in fact she still didn't believe it. As well as that fact she had no idea how they were going to get out of that room either which was made worse as the vents blocked themselves off meaning eventually the air would run out just like Brass and Warrick they were going to die.

**here's Chapter fourteen with the next on the way**

**Please review if you like which I hope you do :-) **

**sorry it took a while exam period eugh**

**so yeah I hope you like how it's going and leave me a message if so**

**sorry about spelling mistakes for all of them**

**I have a habit of using commons :/ **

**Thanks to – pinazee & Mma63 & HSM supernatural & Greg'sgirl5 & Amy & AlmostKaity & purplepidgioncommandbase & nicksgirl24 & Scorpio0425 & CSI-Lover-87 & EllieBrownfor reviews**


End file.
